The Condemned
by ToxicSugarNinja
Summary: He swore right then and there to himself that someday he would return. And he would be strong. No, he would be the strongest. He would be the one in charge. He would set his own destiny. And no one, human, digimon, or what have you, was going to stop him.
1. Cast From Heaven

**SPOILER WARNING!**

**This is just a one shot unless I have a sudden spurt of inspiration again. It serves as a more in depth look at one of the legacies brought up in my other fic (Counterpart). I would have posted it later once the story escalated to this part, but hey, that's what teasers are for, right? I'll be updating Counterpart as soon as possible and please excuse any mistakes. Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own digimon. The end.**

In a crystal city deep within the digital world, a great commotion was about the Citadel. Inside a congregation of angels sat upon their lofty seats. The room they were gathered in appeared not so much a courtroom as a lecture hall of sorts. There was no bench, there was no jury if, but he was to be judged. And rather unjustly if he might add.

A Seraphimon was seated in the center, the obvious leader of the council. His voice was undercut with age, but his armor hid his withered appearance. To his left, a MagnaAngemon was seated, his stance rigid and apathetic. To his right, Clavisangemon sat, drumming his metallic fingers impatiently and every now and again shooting fleeting glances at his cohorts, such being an Angemon or two and a few odd looking creatures that he had never seen before, but knew to be powerful holy digimon. Despite their differences, no one would discriminate against them. His gaze fell briefly on a metal angel with blades for hands. He shuddered. And that was acceptable? Peh.

Bitterly, he clenched his fists, his small muscles tensing against the cold metal of his shackles. SHACKLES for Fangloungmon's sake! As if he, a mere rookie, were a threat to the assortment of upper level digimon before him. It was laughable. Indisputably unfair.

"Lucemon." The old Seraphimon cleared his throat, fighting off a fit of coughing. His fellow angels gave each other knowing glances and patiently waited for their old leader to continue. The boy in question smirked. Did the old fool even realize that as he sat, smug in his power, his "companions" were awaiting, no... _anticipating_ his demise? Such treachery in a land of the divine. How fitting.

"Lucemon, you have disobeyed the sacred laws of inter-dimensional relations. You stole the key cards and crossed through the gate to earth, you were seen by countless humans, you resisted arrest, attacking an esteemed member of the Holy Council, not to mention that you have broken one of our most revered commandments by harming a human child-"

"THAT'S A LIE!"

He hadn't even remembered charging forward, but before he knew it, his face was pressed to the ground as two MagnaAngemon forced him into submission.

"You see, Master Seraphimon?! He is a vicious thing! Just look at what happened to the last Lucemon! Now, the fiend is part of the Seven Demon Lords! How can we risk that this little... traitor won't run to them?"

He could barely hear him over the sound of his own ragged breathing, but it didn't matter. He knew who had turned him in. He knew who had lied. He knew who he was going to pit his revenge against. And at the slight panic in the Angemon's voice, he knew it too.

"Samuel, please. Unpredictable nature or not, I will not carry out a sentence unless it is agreed upon. Do not forget your place!"

The Angemon grumbled, but bowed his head respectfully and took his seat. "Yes father."

FATHER? Lucemon glared up at Samuel, disgusted as the angel grinned back at him. That sneaky, low-life bastard. So that was it. HE had stolen those damned key cards. ...He stole the key cards. Lucemon stared, his anger lost for a moment in dumbfounded wonder. He would be in trouble for that surely, but it wouldn't be anything too upsetting to daddy dearest, at least, nothing he would have to frame someone for. Unless he was the reason that Parrotmon had gotten into the real world in the first place. Daddy would be a bit angry if he learned his son had made that big of a boo boo. Lucky for him that Greymon had...

"You devious son of a bitch." It came out more like an astounded whisper rather than the indignant accusation he meant it to be.

Of course. It was no accident. He had sent the Parrotmon to take out the Greymon and the children no doubt. But why? What could possibly drive him to such madness?

"Those in favor of finding the accused guilty?"

A chorus of "I's" could be heard. The Seraphimon didn't even bother to ask about his innocence. "And his punishment?"

"Confinement!"

"Deletion!"

"Exile!"

"Delete his programming!"

All fell silent, wide eyes fixed on Samuel as he awkwardly sat back down.

"Stop this! Please!"

All eyes shifted to the petite Angewomon who had made her way into the room. She wore no helmet, revealing soft blue eyes a crystaline cerulean that shined against her pale, rosy skin. Her long blond hair was almost golden, cascading to her hips in silken locks. She sashayed, but the child-like essence she radiated proved that she was oblivious to her sensuality.

"Serafina, what is the meaning of this?!" The elder was furious, finally rising from his seat to glower down at the lithe womon.

"Da, don't do this. He is a rookie, a little boy. And he is kind. I have seen him."

At this, Lucemon did remember her. Of course, she had been in her full armor then, but there was no mistaking her small form.

Samuel shot from his seat. "He attacked a child!"

"I don't believe that!"

The Angemon stared in disbelief. It was quiet enough to hear a pin drop.

The Seraphimon's voice was careful. "Are you questioning a member of the council?"

"No." her eyes narrowed with surprising menace for one so innocent, challaneging them all. "I am questioning my idiot brother. And I am questioning your compassion."

ClavisAngemon cleared his throat, then spoke as if he were cajoling a child. "Serie, there can be no compassion here. Justice is blind."

"Yet it can see his potential." No one had a retalitaion so she continued. "And you all fear it."

The Seraphimon cleared his throat, obviously not amused, but shaken. "Then... He is to be banished from Holy City."

ClavisAngemon gave a nod. He turned to look at the MagnaAngemon beside his master. "I find that adequate. What do you think?"

He shrugged. "A bit lenient, but since the child is well and the cards have been returned... Yes. I find it adequate as well."

Seraphimon cleared his throat, his voice somewhat raspy. "Very well. Lucemon, you are hereby exiled from the Holy City. If you so much as set foot back here. You will be deleted and there is no guarantee on what will become of your data. Understood?"

He didn't reply. They wouldn't care if he did.

Serafina's soft voice was the only thing he remembered before he was thrown out flat on his ass.

"I'm sorry, Tristan. Be strong."

He stared at the offending pearly gates, grinding his teeth. She'd be sorry, all right. She'd be sorry she had convinced them to lighten his sentence.

He swore right then and there to himself that someday he would return. And he _would_ be strong. No, he would be the _strongest_. He would be the one in charge. He would be the one condemning people. He would set his own destiny. And no one, human, digimon, or what have you, was going to stop him.

He spared the crystal city one last glance, forever imprinting the image in his memory before he set off into the forest and his new home in the darkness.

* * *

**So... I changed my mind and I'm thinking this is just going to be two chapters. I don't really want it to be an epic tale, but it needs a bit more to clarify anything. As always, thank you for reading and please, read and review!**


	2. Ruling In Hell

**Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine.**

**Fair warning: this is a bit lengthy, but it saves from making another chapter. It answers a lot of stuff that made me wonder in the first season. It's just my interpretation of what COULD have happened, but I think it ties up some of the missing links. Hope you like it!**

* * *

A single flame danced about on its wick, providing him with a meager amount of light in which to conduct his studies. However, being that his nocturnal vision was superb, there was really no need for much else.

Sighing, he leafed through the pages. It wasn't as if he didn't already know all of this. He had read and re-read every useful spell in the thing, hell, he had even memorized most of it. From intricate conjuring spells to simple good luck charms, he had enough magical know how to either save the world or leave it in ruins. He smirked, settling on a section labeled "Arachnida." Hm. Alchemy. Playing with metals, potions, and what not had never really been his forte. He had let Wizardmon handle most of that. This however might prove useful. Who knew? Maybe being in the human world would alter them somehow and they would be prone to infection? He would die before he'd be the laughing stock of the digital world. The great and powerful Lord of Nightmare Castle, defeated no even by those annoying human brats, but by a common cold.

A small but rather persistent knock thumped on the study door. He didn't have to ask to even know who was there. He braced himself for the stupidity that was sure to follow.

"Come in."

"Myotismon, I have some good news to report. The soldiers are assembled and we're ready to move out."

The vampire mentally rolled his eyes. There was no point in correcting him for addressing his master so improperly. Perhaps later, when he had time enough to beat it into the little mon's thick skull. Time was of the essence, so to speak.

"Are they worthy of me?" Of course they weren't. What did he expect from Demidevimon? A legion of Spartans? That was more of Gatomon's department. Thank the darkness he had one servant who was both loyal and competent.

"Yes, my master."

A child's bitter laughter tinkered into the room. But it was no child. Ah, speak of the Devil...

"They're a bunch of helpless sea slugs if you want my opinion."

He sighed softly, the inevitable bickering was sure to come. He had thought that cats and dogs were said to be mortal enemies. Where "bat" came into the picture was beyond him. Frankly, he was getting tired of it. If they wanted to act like children, then he would remember to treat them like misbehaving little brats when the time came.

He rose, tension singing in his tired muscles. "Gatomon! Don't waste your time on him! Have you done what I asked of you?" Was it just him or was his voice really echoing? Perhaps his headache was a bit worse than he first suspected.

As always, his most loyal servant swept into a bow and confirmed her success. He noted Demidevimon fuming in the corner and began to wonder if her little show of submission was really out of sincerity. No matter. He would have no need for him once he fulfilled his destiny.

Saving him from saying anything else, a bakemon floated through the wall, muttering to itself.

"What is it?" He was both hungry and tired. He hadn't had time to hunt in two days and he had pressed on with his studies far into the morning. The last thing he could stand was anymore drama.

"We've prepared the room and it's ready for your inspection." Finally.

He turned his attention to the little digimon, trying to hide his smirk. "Fine. The two of you are dismissed."

"Right."

He turned his back on them, not really care whether or not they left and unlocked the secret passage way.

As he began to descend the stairs, he couldn't help smirking, a small curl of pride in his stomach at his accomplishments. The sorry bastards had never had a chance.

_Screams could be heard throughout the fort, rookie digimon fleeing for their lives. It was foolish to leave such an important object in the care of such weak digimon, even if it was well camouflaged. They were just begging to be conquered._

_There were two left, hiding in one of the bedrooms. The first was a rather short, stubby looking old man with bulbous eyes and a ponytail. He donned a white and gray robe and, despite his helpless exterior, spoke with a solid confidence. _

_"Serafina! Get out of here! You must warn the Holy Council!" _

_He paused, startled. He had heard that name before._

_"No, Gennai! I will not leave you here. You are helpless in the state you are in." Her voice was still soft, musical even though it was laced with frantic worry. However, he could detect a hint of something that hadn't been there before. It was some level of sorrow, some... something that spoke of maturity and the loss of naivete. He peeked around the corner, badly wanting to see the body that matched such a voice._

_"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Now quickly, before the castle falls!"_

_"It has already fallen, old man."_

_The two whirled to stare at him, freezing in shock. The old man's demeanor loosened a bit and he even appeared... curious? "Hmph. A Myotismon. I don't think I've ever actually seen an existing Myotismon with my own eyes. It takes a great deal of strength and a great deal of pain and anger to evolve into such a digimon."_

_The womon was still frozen and she was still as beautiful, if not more so, than he remembered her. She had grown taller, fuller, with a woman's soft figure. Her hair was still a lustrous gold, her eyes still crystal blue. Her lips were pouting, a rosy pink. She was so... lovely._

_"What do you want?"_

_Of course she didn't remember him. He smirked, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorway. "I'm hurt, Serie. You don't recognize me? Of course, I **am**much stronger since the last time we saw one another. I can't say it was under the greatest of circumstances."_

_Her eyes widened with recognition. "Tristan?" Her steps were hesitant, but she approached him nonetheless. He pushed away from the door frame, watching with a preditorial gaze as she drew near. One of her gloved hands ghosted over the contours of his face. She smiled softly, finally resting her hand on his sculpted cheek. Her touch was so light, so warm. "Tristan. It is you."_

_He drew her into his arms, secretly elated that she was embracing him. "Goddramon, I've missed you so."_

_He gently guided her gaze up to his, a small smile playing on his bloodless lips. He was surprised to see that she was crying. "Hush. No more tears. I am here." She blinked, the last of her anguish dripping away. Even with her skin flushed and her eyes filled with tears, she was still marvelous. His voice was barely a whisper."You are so beautiful."_

_He indulged in one of his small fantasies and breathed along her skin. Oh, she smelled as wonderful as she looked. Gingerly, he ran his lips across her cheek, leaving a trail of feather light kisses down her jaw. She gasped, but it was far from an irritated sound. He grinned, the smell of her skin so delicious. It was intoxicating. He laid a soft kiss on her neck, the smell seemingly stronger. So tantalizing. Great gods, his mouth was watering. Her skin was so soft. So..._

_Her scream reverberated in her throat, pushing her skin against his eager lips. So warm. So sweet. She was screaming his name, pounding her fists on his back. He was faintly aware that all the yelling wasn't merely from pleasure. Hesitanty, he pulled back, eyes hooded with a heavy afterglow. It had felt... wonderful. Better than he had imagined. Almost better than sex. He felt, complete, powerful. _

_At a soft noise, Tristan snapped out of his daze, faced again with a stream of tears. "Serie?"_

_"Tristan... What has happened to you?" She choked back a sob, her voice harsher. "What have you become?!"_

_He watched, both appalled and enamored, at the sparkling ruby liquid that seeped from two, neat little holes in her skin. Absently, he ran a finger over his lips, coming away with more of the red warmth. Shocked, he stepped back from her. His hand, smeared with her blood, was shaking. "Wh... I-I. Serie, I'm sorry. I don't know what... This is all so new. I've never done this before."_

_She was still watching him, but her gaze was no longer adoring. No. It was fearful. And it was full of something much worse._

_"DON'T YOU LOOK AT ME THAT WAY! DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AT ME THAT WAY!" He didn't know why he was yelling, but it felt good to be angry. It was better than being afraid. _

_Serie shivered at his thunderous voice, her own so soft and feeble. "W...what way?"_

_He stalked toward her. What way? What way? She knew. Gods forbid, she damn well knew what way. Like he was some sort of monster. Like he was some sort of freak. Like there was no hope for him, yet she still held onto a small trace of affection for him. Like she PITIED him._

_"YOU KNOW NOTHING OF ME! You know nothing of what I have suffered!"_

_She was frustrated, her tears flowing freely and her voice on the border of hysteria. "Tristan, I want to help you! Please! PLEASE, listen to me!"_

_"HELP?! I don't want or need your help! I am strong! I am powerful! Why would I WANT to change?"_

_"WHO CARES ABOUT POWER?! Power doesn't mean anyth-"_

_"POWER IS EVERYTHING!"_

_She stared, trying to regain her breath._

_His voice was low and harsh, hissing against her face. "You are foolish, my dear. Now who is the child? Now, who is the one who is helpless?"_

_Her pulse was fluttering, singing a sweet song to him. He shoved her way, a distressed sound escaping his lips. "I don't want to hurt you, Serie. Just... just leave."_

_"But Trist-"_

_"GO!" he roared. "You did not see me!"_

_With one last look with those... those eyes... she tumbled out the window, the hushed snap of her wings signaling her safety. He watched her go, not knowing what else to do._

_The clearing of a throat reminded him that he was not alone. He had nearly forgot about the little old man._

_"I had better be going as well."_

_Tristan smirked, a trace of malice evident in his features. "And who says that I will let you live, old man?" _

_The odd little geezer gave an apathetic shrug. "So why don't you?"_

_He considered it for a moment, then turned his back. With a snort, he declared, "Because you are not worth my time."_

_"Hm. Then I suppose I shall be on my way." _

_The vampire stood in disbelief. "And you will leave me to take over this place, just like that?" _

_Once again, the man, (Gennai was it?) shrugged. "You are the victor. You claimed this castle. Who am I to cheat you out of your right?" _

_Tristan studied him, intrigued. Was he a digimon? If not, then what was he? "You are... an odd little man." _

_Gennai smirked. "Though I do not know if the holy council will be so honorable." _

_His blue eyes narrowed at the mention of his old brethren."I will worry of that later." _

_The little old man then stood very straight, holding his hands behind his back. "Farewell then, Tristan. I wish you the best of luck in whatever it is you hope to accomplish in this whole mess." _

_Tristan. Peh. He was not an angel anymore. He would need a new identity. A better title._

_"You tell your council of me. But I am not the little angel boy they cast from their city so long ago. I am a force to be reckoned with." _

_Gennai gave a small nod, as if he had anticipated this. "And __who do I say has laid claim to one of their forts?" _

_He thought a moment, then let a wicked smile cross his lips. Perhaps the best identity was to not have one at all. "You will tell them that whenever they are ready, Lord Myotismon will be waiting for them." _

"My Lord?"

Myotismon snapped out of his thoughts, directing his attention to the bakemon beside him.

"Uh.. If you don't mind my asking, sir, what is this room for?"

He smirked, staring down at the stone platform before him. "Legends tell of this hollow gate. It is the passageway that will take us forward to the other world. When we pass through this portal, we'll be free to infiltrate the human realm."

After much deliberation, the vampire smiled. He was ready.

Finally, he cast the spell to place the cards. This was it. He was going to the human world. He would be all powerful. No one would ever question him again.

"OPEN THE GATE TO MY DESTINY!"

He was Lord Myotismon. And very soon, he would be a king. And there was no one, no man, angel, or digimon, who was going to stop him.

* * *

**So... whoever saw that coming raise yo hands! if you didn't... hope you found it interesting. I tried tying it in with the episode Gateway To Home, so there are a lot of quotes there from that episode (which I DON'T own). I was always kind of wondering how and why the heck Myo just had this magical gate in the basement of his castle. It seemed really random and way too convenient to me. It made sense that he stole the place from someone else who was studying the real world, so I hooked it up with the angel digimon. Also, if you squint, you can pick up the whole Gatomon's eyes thing. That never really made much sense to me either at first-- like, it seemed like the script was trying to throw out something to make him seem irrationally evil(which we all know evil geniuses are CREATED, not just spawned evil). If you've read (or read) Counterpart, then you can guess who the human child is he "hurt" from the first chapter. (serious spoiler) One final note... Myo leaning against the doorframe all badass-like... tres smexy! ;)**

**Hope you liked it. I think that's it. I might do a seperate vingette of myo's digidestined to parallel this or I might not. NEway, thanks for reading. Please review!**


End file.
